forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoro Cassalanter
| race = Half-elf | ethnicity = | occupation = Noble | age = | patron deity = Asmodeus | languages = Common, Draconic, Elvish, Infernal | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Caladorn Cassalanter (father) | spouses = Ammalia Cassalanter | siblings = | children = Elzerina Cassalanter Osvaldo Cassalanter Terenzio Cassalanter | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | challenge5e = 10 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Victoro Cassalanter ( }}) was the lord of the Cassalanter family of Waterdeep in the late 15 century DR. Activities Victoro was schooled in the divine arts. He was the leader of a Cult of Asmodeus that involved certain nobles in Waterdeep. Victoro was a priest of Asmodeus. On the surface, Victoro posed as a successful banker, philanthropist, and follower of Lathander but this was only a façade he needed for his businesses. History In 1489 DR, Victoro and his wife Ammalia Cassalanter signed a contract with Asmodeus, in which they agreed to give up the souls of their children in exchange for power, good health, and long life. Their eldest son, Osvaldo, was taken immediately and transformed into a chain devil. Terenzio and Elzerina, their youngest twins, were also scheduled to be taken by the archdevil when they turned nine years old in 1492 DR, to be transformed into lemures. The only way to save the children was pay to the Nine Hells a tremendous amount of coin and the souls of numerous people in sacrifice. In 1492 DR, Victoro and his wife planned to recover the lost gold of Dagult Neverember and use it to buy back the souls of their children. Victoro focused on searching for the gold while Ammalia was busy with other preparations for the ceremony to save the souls of their children. If Ammalia and Victoro presented the gold and ninety-nine souls to a devil servant of Asmodeus in time, then the souls of Terenzio and Elzerina would be safe. If the Cassalanters managed to obtain the Stone of Golorr, five cultists protected protected the Stone inside the Cassalanter mausoleum in the City of the Dead. However, two of the cultists, under the secret orders of Victoro Cassalanter, killed the other cultists and left one for dead in order to better hide their trails. Later, Victoro sent his doppelganger valet Willifort Crowelle to recover the Stone and return with it to the Cassalanter villa. Personality Victoro was always polite and slow to anger but deep inside he was a self-interested individual. He cared only for gold and power and for that he sold the souls of his children to the Nine Hells. Appendix Notes Appearances * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References Category:Half-elves Category:Males Category:Members of the Cassalanter family Category:Priests Category:Worshipers of Asmodeus Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sea Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Nobles